My Brother is a Demon
by Seastormjt
Summary: Suiichi needs help. He has realized his brother's true identity... Kind of. Bad summary. May be slightly OOC. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Huh, I forgot to add this to my other ones. Uh oh. I do not and never have owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is for fun. As this is fanFICTION, I hope you do realize that there is no one who is in danger because of Shuichi/Kurama and his friends. I also apologize for any OOC ness of Suichi H. Also, if anyone can find strong evidence as to why Suichi is always portrayed as loving his older brother, that would be great.

If you are reading this, keep in mind that I am telling the truth.

HELP ME! My brother is a demon and he is planning to eat me and my family!...By, the way, I'm Suiichi Hatanaka (some people call me Kokoda for some reason), and, yes, my brother is Shuichi Minamino. Before his entire posse at his school starts attacking me, remember: I'm the one who lives with him. He is gaining your trust to kill you!

First of all, I would like to say: I do not actually adore my brother. All the boys reading, would you adore a brother who is perfect in every way, while your parents are constantly asking you why you can't be more like him? All you girls out there... Well, I'm a guy. I'll admit, this is what started me on looking in on the weird parts of his day. He declines a perfectly good vacation overseas, and then I can't seem to remember what happened after very clearly. This is perfect evidence. Then he disappears for two years, only checking in once in a while. What star student at a private school does that?

That reminds me of my next point of evidence. His friends are really different from what you would expect. Two are gangsters, and while that's really cool, you have to wonder why such a smart guy is friends with them. The other one, the short one that always wears black, creeps me out. He has red eyes. Once, I saw his headband slip. It was only a little bit, and he fixed it so quickly. **It was not possible for humans**. Despite the speed, I saw it. He has a third, glowing purple eye, or a really realistic tattoo in the middle of his forehead. Plus, he's always giving me death glares, and is so silent and fast coming in through the door, that I could be sitting on the steps and I wouldn't notice him come in.

I have asked my brother about them, and he only said that they went "way back". I asked him about the red eyes, and he looked at me like I was insane, saying they were brown. When I told him about the eye, he said I must not have been looking very carefully. As for the speed, Shuichi must have ran out of ideas, because he said, "Oh yeah, he's pretty quiet."

What?

Pretty quiet? I was outside; waiting for guests to one of Shuichi's hangouts, and my brother suddenly came out and asked what I was doing. I was about to say that his little 'vertically challenged' friend had not arrived yet, when suddenly, said friend showed up behind him. I swear on my life that I didn't see him. He glared at me, and then went back in without a word.

My brother's death glares are worse that his. Now, when I say 'death glare', I don't mean the little irritated glance he gives people when they're annoying. I mean, 'death glare', like, 'I'm-to-kill-you' death glare. I saw him like that once, and it was like the air was suddenly much, much colder. When I called his name, he looked at me like normal. Believe me, the glare was there.

For some reason, in that time where my memory isn't so clear, I remember feeling a fear of him that would be irrational… If he were human.

Don't worry, I've got more evidence. If you need more, tell me in a review. This is getting long, though, and I think I should wrap it up. Otherwise, no one will be able to stop Shuichi.

If you're wondering why he's a demon, not a ghost, vampire, werewolf, etc. First, I don't think he's dead. Second, he doesn't float. Third, he acts during the full moon and daytime like normal. Fourth, if you're a twilight obsessee, he doesn't GLITTER. I'm actually not sure how effective that is for ruling out vampire, though.

Convinced yet? I am.

Shuichi Minamino is a demon.

…The end? What do I put to separate this, besides a line? Anyways, I would like to thank my friend, LEXIRENT97 for supporting my fanfiction life. I would also like to thank Aristania for giving me the moral boost that helped me write this fanfic, and safire0172 for putting my story on her favorites. Oh, and the uncountable number (I'd write the number, but fanfic is being mean with links right now) of people who viewed my story (I know I had sixty for one story in one month ALONE). So, yeah, this is kind of dedicated to all of you.

Reviews are kind. Thank you much.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Thank you to all who added my story to story alerts, but apparently there's been a misunderstanding.

This is meant to be a one-shot.

I'm posting this "Chapter" and hoping FF doesn't take this down because this is technically an author's note. Honestly, this was really never to be more than a fluff where Suichi gets the completely wrong idea about Kurama. Because of my loyal followers, I am actually going to follow up with "Following Kurama" pov, if only just to make this a chapter. NOTE: THIS IS AN EPILOGUE! NO MORE CHAPTERS!

* * *

'Kurama thinking'

*Setting change*

"Dialogue"

* * *

Kurama had noticed that Suichi had been acting very strangely around him lately. Puzzled when Suichi bought a cross necklace, and had been carrying salt around with him.

'Salt and crosses...Hm...I hope he knows that's not very effective against demons. I think he'd do better with a sword.'

Kurama doubted that Suichi could have found out the truth about the Reikai Tantei, but figured a twisted version of it was probably being thought over. Very, very hard.

'What to do, what to do? Let's see...

-Ask Hiei for help-This is not going to work. I would rather keep my brother alive.

-Ask Yusuke for help-What is this going to do?

-Ask Kuwabara for help

...This is not going to work at all, is it?' After some consideration of what disasters might occur if he asked various people that he knew for help, Kurama finally decided coercion a talk would be the answer.

*Days later. Shiori and Kazuya Hatanaka are not in the house*

"Suichi? Is something wrong?"

Suichi had been hiding in his room for the past few hours, possibly trying to stay away from Kurama.

"Nope! Everything's fine!"

"Is there a reason you're hiding from me?"

Silence.

"Suichi?"

A deep breath. "Shuichi-you're-a-demon-aren't-you-I-know-because-you-hang-around-with-those-people-and-you-look-scary-a-lot-and..." Another deep "I-can't-remember-this-time-in-the-summer-when-you-were-gone-and-when-you-and-step-mom-moved-I-heard-you-moved-because-of-weird-rumors-and-some-girl-lost-her-memory-and-don't-deny-it-because-I-know-it's-true!"

Kurama blinked. "What?"

"I said don't deny it! ...But...Um...I'm sorry, so don't kill me..."

"Suichi?"

"Y-yes?"

"...That's an...interesting...theory you have there. Um...I'm not sure what to say."

An awkward silence fell on the brothers.

"Ah, Suichi?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think the horror movies are getting to you."

* * *

As I said, this was meant to be a one-shot. Sorry if the writing sucks...

Thank you all viewers and reviewers!

1fanofthemarauders  
shadowkitsune-samaShimmering Glowing Star  
Shadowolf

And of course, my dear friend Lexi!


End file.
